Then I Saw Her Face
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: Alice - Jasper. Fluffy. “Eu achava que o amor era uma coisa estranha e incompreensível. Algo que eu nunca entenderia ou sequer viveria. Eu estava certo que amar não era para mim, seres como eu não eram dignos do amor... E então eu vi o rosto dela.”
1. Chapter 1

**Then I saw her face**

_por ES2Black_

Gênero: Romance

Ship: Jasper-Alice

Status: completa

Spoiler: Eclipse

Formato: songfic

Sinopse: _"Eu achava que o amor era uma coisa estranha e incompreensível. Algo que eu nunca entenderia ou sequer viveria. Eu estava certo que amar não era para mim, seres como eu não eram dignos do amor... E então eu vi o rosto dela."_

**N/A:**A música utilizada – "Then I saw her face", The monkeys – foi meramente inspiradora da fic. Lá estava eu assistindo Shrek pela enésima vez quando ouvi o refrão e me veio a idéia de que, talvez, fosse assim que Jasper se sentiu quando encontrou Alice. O restante da música não exatamente se encaixa na fic, mas achei que seria bom deixá-lo também. Então tentei adaptar um pouco a história que o Jasper conta para a Bella, no capítulo 13 – "Newborn" de Eclipse. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim! XD

**.x.**

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

_Love was out to get me, thats the way it seemed._

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

Quando eu ainda era humano, sempre fora considerado por todos como sendo uma pessoa "carismática". Tinha facilidade em me relacionar com as pessoas e de convencê-las de quase qualquer coisa. Prova disso era que, com menos de 17 anos, eu convencera o recrutador do exército que já tinha 20 e que seria uma ótima aquisição para o Exército Confederado.

Uma vez dentro do Exército, eu subi rapidamente nas patentes deixando para trás oficiais mais velhos e experientes. Minhas idéias eram sempre ouvidas e muitas vezes aclamadas por meus superiores, sempre admirados com meus préstimos apesar da minha juventude, sem sequer saberem minha idade real.

Durante a guerra, eu via, freqüentemente, muitos dos meus companheiros passarem noites olhando absortos para fotos de familiares e de garotas. Devido a minha facilidade de reconhecer emoções, eu via o sofrimento estampado em seus rostos quando fitavam as imagens em preto e branco, mas não entendia tais sentimentos. Como eles poderiam querer outra coisa que não fosse aquilo? Estar ali, viver aquela emoção.

A guerra mal tinha começado e muitos já ansiavam por seu final. Casamentos tinham sido desmarcados para que os noivos fossem para a guerra, famílias tinham se separados quando pais e filhos deixaram suas casas para servir a Confederação. E eu não entendia como poderia haver algo mais importante do que estar ali, lutar e vencer.

Eu amava minha família, é claro. Mas não a ponto de sequer considerar sua dor quando, com 16 anos, meu sonho mais nítido era ser soldado e ir à guerra. Meu pai sempre soube disso, ainda que não aprovasse. Minha mãe deve ter chorado por dias quando eu saí de casa, eu não saberia dizer ao certo, nunca mais a vi.

E os estados do Sul naquela época não era o cenário perfeito para uma história de amor. Não que eu estivesse procurando por uma de qualquer maneira. Mas eu não entendia como alguém com tantas possibilidades a frente como os soldados ao meu comando poderiam sequer pensar em namoradas. Não havia como uma garota ser mais importante.

Eu obviamente reconhecia aquele sentimento e seu poder intrigava-me. Sempre fora perceptivo demais para deixar passar emoções tão fortes, e então, eu usava aquilo para inflamá-los nas batalhas, para motivá-los, falsamente prometendo um regresso glorioso para seus entes amados. Muitos nunca voltaram.

Eu via o amor, eu entendia o amor. Mas eu não _conhecia_ o amor, eu não amava. Eu usava o amor dos outros para que eles fizessem o que eu queria que fizessem. Para mim, aquilo era apenas mais um instrumento a ser usado, como o patriotismo e as armas. E eu o usava o máximo que podia, não entendendo quando vários soldados desertavam em busca de uma outra saída, uma volta antecipada para casa e para seus amores.

E aquilo me desapontava profundamente porque até os melhores soldados, os mais promissores – com exceção de mim, é claro – fugiam dos acampamentos como covardes que eu sabia que eles _não_ eram. Eles fugiam não por medo da guerra, mas por não resistirem à saudade e ao amor. E eu não entendia isso.

Muitas coisas mudaram muito quando eu fui transformado. Outras mudaram muito pouco.

_I thought love was more or less a given thing,_

_It seems the more I gave the less I got,_

_whats the use of trying, all you get is pain,_

_when I needed sunshine I got rain._

Com o pequeno exército de Maria crescendo a cada noite, era óbvio que eu seria destacado para uma posição superior. Ela sabia do meu valor antes mesmo que meus poderes maturassem a ponto de eu poder controlá-los conscientemente. Com tantos recém-nascidos voláteis juntos, era algo bem útil conseguir deixar a atmosfera emocional calma e bem focada.

A relação entre Maria e eu era uma grande novidade para mim. Ela era minha superior direta no exército, e isso eu era capaz de entender muito bem. Cumpria suas ordens, executava seus planos com perfeição. Ela dependia de mim para o sucesso de sua vingança sangrenta contra outros grupos do sul, mas também havia algo mais. Ela claramente _gostava_ de mim.

Se a minha capacidade de reconhecer as emoções alheias e usá-las a meu favor era algo acentuado durante minha vida humana, não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia e fazia depois de transformado. Eu ficava confuso com seus sentimentos, ela dependia de mim, me queria sempre por perto, mas eu era claramente apenas um instrumento de guerra. Seu _melhor_ instrumento de guerra.

Décadas se passaram e do nosso grupo inicial apenas nós dois sobrevivemos. Estando sempre juntos e sem conhecer outras possibilidades, eu verdadeiramente a_dorava_. Satisfazê-la era o único objetivo da minha nova existência. Eu dei a ela muitas vitórias e tudo o que ela me deva eram migalhas de afeição e mais batalhas a lutar.

Com os anos, meu poder ficou mais sensível. Eu não sentia só as emoções de Maria e dos nossos soldados, mas também de nossas presas. Por algum tempo eu me esquecera que os humanos não eram apenas gado como Maria fazia parecer. Eles tinham sentimentos e, a beira da morte, eles sempre se intensificavam, atingindo-me diretamente.

Cada vez que eu ou alguém perto de mim matava um pai de família eu sentia seu sofrimento em deixar a esposa e os filhos desamparados. De alguma forma, aquilo parecia doer muito mais que o veneno paralisando seus sistemas e o sangue sendo drenado de suas veias.

Amores e paixões eram facilmente rememorados nesses últimos segundos de vida. Arrependimentos e saudades. Momentos felizes passados, momentos futuros perdidos. Eu sentia aquele desespero em proteger os entes amados e até o alívio que algumas vítimas sentiam ao saberem que com a sua morte a família teria oportunidade de fugir.

Era uma esperança tola e, na maioria das vezes, infundada, mas isso não impedia que tais sentimentos me inundassem a cada banquete de sangue. Sem que Maria, ou outros ou eu mesmo me desse conta, passei a tentar matá-las o mais rápido possível na intenção de não ser assolado por tantos sentimentos enquanto me alimentava. Mas isso era ruim, o sangue esfriava rápido quando parava de circular e perdia o sabor quando coagulava.

Eu era capaz de sentir e controlar todas as emoções ao meu redor, mas continuava sem entender aqueles sentimentos todos. Como alguém poderia sentir tudo aquilo com a dor da morte percorrendo suas veias? O amor e a dedicação de alguns me deprimiam profundamente quando eu me esforçava para tentar entender o que acontecia com eles. Falhando miseravelmente. Eu não tinha qualquer comparação que me fosse útil. Eu ainda não conhecia o amor.

Mas eu não costumava ter problemas quando Maria me pedia para exterminar aqueles que por algum tempo tinham sido meus companheiros. Até o dia em que Peter me surpreendeu. Eu senti o amor dele por Charlotte, sua clara impossibilidade de viver sem ela, de vê-la ser destruída. Era intenso e poderoso. Mais intenso e poderoso do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentido até então.

Ele sabia que não era páreo para mim numa luta, mas lutaria comigo _por ela_. Para salvá-la, ele arriscaria nossa amizade e também sua própria existência. Não havia como eu ter previsto isso. Eu simplesmente não entendia. Eles fugiram juntos e eu sequer tive intenção se segui-los. Eu gostava de Peter, ele era, de certo modo, meu amigo. Eu não queria destruí-lo, ainda que não entendesse sua escolha.

Contudo, o que eu senti durante aqueles breves segundos assombraram minha mente. Passava grande parte do meu tempo livre analisando todos os sentimentos a minha volta a procura de um sinal daquilo. Eu _queria_ entender. Mas não havia nada parecido com os sentimentos de Peter por Charlotte em lugar nenhum ao meu redor. Era só ódio, vingança e sede.

Antes da fuga de Peter, eu cheguei a achar que amava, ou poderia vir a amar, Maria. Ou que ela, a sua maneira estranha e distorcida, me amava. Mas eu não pude me enganar por muito tempo. As lembranças das emoções de Peter e Charlotte eram fortes demais, diferentes até dos sentimentos humanos que eu via todos os dias quando matava alguém também. E não era nada parecido com o que Maria e eu tínhamos.

Quando Peter voltou, depois de 5 anos, sua felicidade era intoxicante. O amor deles havia transformado ambos de uma maneira incrível. Eu via que Peter vivia para_agradar_ Charlotte, de uma maneira totalmente diferente da maneira como eu vivia para _servir_ Maria. E o carinho e dedicação que ela lhe devotava silenciosamente era algo sem precedentes, algo que Maria sequer entenderia.

Eu ouvi suas histórias, totalmente embevecido, sonhando com as novas possibilidades. Longe dali, longe de Maria, não havia guerras e batalhas constantes. Havia paz. E eu ansiava pela paz. Eu já desistira do amor, certo que aquilo não era para mim. Mas eu queria sair do ciclo de ódio e matança em que eu vivera por tanto tempo. E Peter e Charlotte me ofereceram isso.

Fugi com eles sem pensar duas vezes. Andamos por aí, nos alimentado de humanos normalmente, mas não os massacrando cruelmente. Eu continuava a sentir-me mal quando matava alguém. A cada nova morte, eu era inundado por uma depressão horrível, cada vez mais sensível aos sentimentos das minhas vítimas. Mas eu não via outra alternativa, era isso o que eu era, um assassino, não havia como mudar.

E, além da depressão, viver diariamente com o amor deles ao meu redor era assustador. A aura de paixão que eles emanavam todos os dias sem nunca diminuir a intensidade era atordoante. E eu invejava muito aquilo. Eles tinham um ao outro e isso parecia protegê-los de qualquer tipo de depressão, de qualquer idéia de infelicidade. O máximo que existia fora dessa esfera tão íntima, e que eu desejava ardentemente, era a preocupação de Peter comigo.

A minha adaptação não corria tão bem quanto a deles. Eu não tinha outra pessoa em quem me apoiar como eles tinham um ao outro e, para piorar, minhas habilidades tornavam tudo ainda mais instável. Eu sofria com as mortes, então tentava matar menos. Ficava com muita fome e perdia o controle facilmente. Era muita angústia e infelicidade para que eu suportasse viver com eles, interferindo na felicidade deles.

Decidi partir, viver sozinho. Talvez fosse mais fácil se eu parasse de sentir aquela urgência do amor. Doía demais saber que eu nunca seria feliz como eles eram, mas eu não me permitiria estragar o que eles tinham construído por inveja. Mesmo policiando meus poderes, sem intenção de influenciá-los, nem sempre eu conseguia me controlar e acabava por transferir minhas insatisfações para eles. Eu não podia continuar com isso, então parti.

Eu precisava ir longe, e tentei ir para muito longe. Ainda estava me acostumando a sair durante dia, mas era desconfortável. Não gostava de ficar por muito tempo num mesmo lugar, para não ter tempo de identificar emoções das pessoas ao meu redor. Então viajar de dia, sempre que possível, era uma boa opção ainda que eu não soubesse ao certo para onde estava indo.

Cheguei na Filadélfia embaixo de muita chuva. Eu sentia-me vulnerável nessas circunstâncias, as pessoas pareciam mais atentas, notando coisas que, em geral, passavam despercebidas. A água caía forte, sem fazer diferença para mim. Mas fazia para quem me observava, gerando curiosidade. Resolvi que o melhor era me abrigar da chuva, uma nuvem fina poderia se abrir a qualquer momento e isso não seria nada bom...

Entrei numa lanchonete pequena, quase vazia. Ótimo, quando menos pessoas, melhor. Eu havia me alimentado pela última vez há alguns dias, então meus olhos estavam negros e não vermelhos, não chamaria a atenção de ninguém. Mas também significava que eu estava com sede. Desisti de ficar lá dentro no centésimo de segundo em que coloquei o pé dentro do estabelecimento, havia muitos cheiros humanos deliciosos ali.

Tudo acontece em velocidade e intensidade muito diferentes para os vampiros. Um humano normal pode demorar vários segundos, ou até minutos, para perceber as coisas ao seu redor como, por exemplo, uma presença, um movimento ou um odor. Na maioria das vezes, podem até passar despercebidos para muitos, se for o movimento muito rápido, a presença muito discreta ou o odor pouco intenso.

Mas não para os vampiros. Nossos sentidos aguçados, até mesmo daqueles que não possuem habilidades especiais como as minhas, permitem que tudo ao nosso redor – e também num raio muito mais distante – seja percebido instantaneamente. Por isso, no momento exato em que pisei dentro da lanchonete, fui invadido por uma enxurrada de cheiros humanos deliciosos.

Eu estava com sede e isso, em geral, intensificava meus instintos de caça, o que dada a situação, não era nada bom. Mas todos aqueles cheiros, tão apetitosos, pareceram instantaneamente menores e quase insignificantes perto do cheiro – um odor não-humano magnífico - mais delicioso que eu já sentira.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer,_

_without a trace of doubt in my mind,_

_I'm in love, I'm a believer,_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Era algo novo, diferente e maravilhoso. Um poderoso odor de aspecto floral, mas não rural, com um toque bastante urbano, na verdade. Uma doçura maravilhosa, como mel ou os deliciosos marshmallows que eu tanto apreciava quando ainda era humano. Mas também havia algo forte e marcante, apimentado e provocante. Era algo intenso e extremamente sutil, como um fogo que ardia sem ser visto. Uma mistura que me deixou estonteado, momentaneamente fascinado.

Eu não pude reagir a tempo quando, mais rápido do que qualquer humano poderia acompanhar, ela desceu do banco alto do balcão e veio andando em minha direção. Ainda estava demasiadamente surpreso e deslumbrado com aquele odor tão perfeito e tentador que não tive qualquer reação. Tentador num sentido tão diferente de tudo que eu conhecia até então. Mais tentador do que todos os odores humanos ali presentes.

Na fração de segundos em que ela veio até mim – ou _dançou até mim,_ seria a expressão mais correta, dada a leveza e graciosidade de seus movimentos perfeitos –, pude perceber que ela era baixa e de aparência muito delicada, mas eu já sabia que isso não significava nada para vampiros. Maria também era pequena e de aparência adorável, porém, mortal. Senti uma pontada forte em meu peito ao compará-la com Maria, era errado.

Muito errado, porque simplesmente não havia comparação. A pequena vampira a minha frente era mais baixa e muito mais linda que Maria. Seu rosto angelical era mais belo que toda a beleza de Maria, Nettie e Lucy juntas. Não seria exagero dizer que ela era mais bonita que _todas_ as vampiras que eu já havia visto juntas. Ainda mais adorável que a doce Charlotte, até mesmo quando eu a via sob as emoções de Peter em relação a ela.

E se, para Peter, Charlotte era o céu, para mim, aquela pequena era a representação do Paraíso. Eu não conseguia me mexer, muito menos desviar meus olhos. Ela tinha formas tão pequenas e delicadas, e seu corpo era perfeitamente proporcional. Mas era seu rosto lindo de boneca de porcelana que chamava muito mais atenção do que qualquer outra coisa que eu jamais vira. Um rosto divino, emoldurado por um cabelo negro, muito curto e todo espetado, em contraste perfeito com a palidez de sua pele de seda.

Seus olhos, profundos e misteriosos, me intrigaram. Normalmente, os olhos da nossa espécie variavam entre o vermelho-púrpura – quando éramos recém-nascidos, ou estávamos bem alimentados – e o preto – quando estávamos com sede. Mas os dela apresentavam uma confusa mistura de negro e castanho, mais claro nas bordas e mais escuro no centro, com algumas linhas esporádicas em caramelo cortando transversalmente as íris bicolores, que eu não entendia.

Pisquei, em choque. Ela era, sem dúvida alguma, maravilhosa, mas também poderia ser perigosa. Era a isto que eu estava acostumado, mulheres lindas e letais. E, apesar de sua beleza, a velocidade e determinação com as quais ela veio em minha direção me deixaram em estado de alerta. Eu sabia que deveria recuar, estava certo de que ela me atacaria, mas não consegui sequer pensar em me afastar simplesmente porque eu não queria parar de olhar para ela, parar de sentir o seu cheiro...

Uma luta iminente era a única explicação que eu consegui achar para sua atitude. Eu entrara seu território, e ela, letal e mortífera como era, viria defendê-lo. Eu já decidira não revidar, simplesmente deixaria que ela acabasse comigo, pondo fim a minha miserável existência com suas mãos graciosas. Se eu tivesse sorte, poderia apreciar a sensação de seus lábios sobre a minha pele antes que eu fosse destroçado...

Foi então que eu realmente reparei em seus lábios. Eles não estavam curvados sobre os dentes de forma ameaçadora como eu esperava. Muito pelo contrário, eles formavam um sorriso doce e singelo, perfeito. Voltei a fitar seus olhos, agora confuso e não apenas admirado, pela primeira vez prestando atenção em suas emoções e não em sua aparência. Elas vinham em ondas tão poderosas, atingindo-me seguidamente como um oceano revolto que assolava um pobre náufrago.

Um pouco de impaciência, e depois um grande alívio. Ao que parecia, pela minha chegada. Estranho, por que ela me esperaria? E por que minha chegada traria qualquer forma de alívio para ela? Não tive tempo de ponderar sobre esses sentimentos, porque logo eles foram substituídos por outros muito mais fortes. Uma mistura intensa de confiança, satisfação, contentamento, felicidade. Tudo isso fermentado por uma dose gigantesca de _Amor._

E, para minha completa surpresa, seu amor, tão forte e intenso, tão lindo e maravilhoso, era por mim! Continuei a fitá-la, confuso. Sendo inundado por seus sentimentos que gritavam em minha direção. Ela estava tão feliz e ela me amava tanto que eu não conseguia respirar. Sorte minha não precisar de ar. Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

"_Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo."_ – ela disse, ampliando seu magnífico sorriso, mostrando seus dentes brancos e reluzentes de uma forma encantadora.

Finalmente ouvir sua voz foi uma sensação indescritível. Era leve, sonora e um pouco aguda. Como a perfeita soprano do mais conceituado coral de belas vozes. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção não foi a beleza do som de sua voz, mas as emoções por ela transmitidas.

Talvez até mesmo sem meu poder especial de reconhecer sentimentos, eu certamente perceberia que ela transbordava de alegria. Aliás, eu não entendia como qualquer pessoa ali, até mesmo os humanos, com suas falhas de percepção e limitações sensoriais, não eram capazes de sentir a alegria que emanava dela. Era uma contradição ver tanto sentimento vindo de um ser tão pequeno.

E, novamente para minha surpresa, também havia muita confiança. De alguma maneira, ela _sabia_ que eu viria, e tinha me esperado. Eu sentia que ela nunca duvidara que este momento chegaria, apenas tinha ficado um pouco ansiosa por isso. Ela queria tanto me ver, me encontrar. Eu demorara, mas viera. E ela estava tão feliz...

Eu não sabia se merecia aquilo, mas já era tarde demais para resistir. Por um momento, não suportei a força daqueles sentimentos todos juntos - os dela e os meus – e abaixei minha cabeça, constrangido por tê-la feito esperar e, principalmente, por não merecer que ela perdesse seu tempo me esperando.

"_Eu lamento, madame."_ – respondi, incerto. O que mais eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia ter feito? Se eu soubesse que ela existia, eu teria vindo antes. Eu teria abandonado Maria no dia seguinte a minha transformação. Se eu soubesse, eu teria vindo antes mesmo de me tornar um vampiro. Eu teria procurado por ela em todos os cantos desse mundo. Se eu soubesse...

Mais uma rajada de emoções fortes e repentinas me atingiu, interrompendo meus devaneios. Certeza, segurança, decisão. E ainda mais amor. Ela não me cobrava nada. Não queria explicações nem desculpas. Ela não queria que eu me sentisse daquele jeito, que lamentasse nada. Ela estava impaciente como a minha demora em entender o que quer que fosse que ela tentava me mostrar. Pelo que eu pude perceber, ela achava até graça do meu embaraço.

Percebi que a impaciência parecia ser uma marcante característica sua, pois ela decidiu logo tomar as rédeas da situação. Eu percebi que minha hesitação não chegava a irritá-la, porque ela claramente me amava demais para sequer poder irritar-se com qualquer coisa – e esse conhecimento me intrigava muito –, mas isso deixava-a impaciente. Ela queria que eu reagisse a ela.

Decidida a me fazer reagir, ela fez um gesto simples de sua mão, levantando-a em minha direção. Em outras circunstâncias, eu teria tomado tal ato como um possível ataque e a minha reação mais primordial e instintiva seria atacá-la também. Mas isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Fitei, por um milésimo de segundo, seu pulso levantado, sua palma delicada virada em minha direção de uma maneira doce.

Seu braço estendido em minha direção era a representação pura da salvação. Seus dedos eram brancos e finos, suas unhas delicadas e afiadas, coloridas, combinando com suas roupas. Sorri ao perceber que era a primeira vez que eu via um vampiro de esmalte... Mais impaciência emanando dela enquanto eu a fitava, absorto.

Ela não queria que eu a analisasse daquela forma, não porque fosse insegura quanto a sua aparência ou coisa do tipo – é claro que não, e como poderia? Linda como era... – mas porque ela parecia saber que tínhamos o resto da eternidade para isso, que eu poderia fitá-la daquele jeito por todos os dias seguintes, desde que fizesse o que ela me propunha naquele momento...

Então eu finalmente segurei sua mão pequenina e perfeita na minha, tão grande e cheia de marcas. Mais ondas poderosas de emoções me inundaram. A reação dela ao meu toque, misturada com a minha reação ao toque dela foi algo sem precedentes. Ela emanava uma felicidade e satisfação sem limites. Eu sentia um prazer absurdo misturado com uma paz arrebatadora.

Ela me amava e confiava plenamente em mim. Sua impaciência foi lavada pela certeza do meu toque. Eu, mesmo curioso diante de seus sentimentos sem explicação, estava aliaviado por ter sido capaz de atender suas expectativas... Eu já a amava também. E apenas cerca de três segundos deveriam ter se passado desde o momento em que eu entrei pela porta da lanchonete. Como eu resistira tanto tempo sem tocá-la, era uma coisa que eu não sabia dizer...

Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, me analisando inteiramente. Senti sua curiosidade, como se ela comparasse minha presença física com uma foto antiga ou uma memória. Como esperar um bom desfecho dessa análise? As marcas da minha vida antiga estavam ali, incontáveis e visíveis até mesmo para os insensíveis olhos humanos. Me espantei ao perceber que ela ainda sorria, mesmo depois de olhar atentamente para mim. Ela parecia ainda mais satisfeita, como se de alguma forma eu _superasse_ suas expectativas, ao invés de simplesmente atendê-las.

Incrivelmente, seu amor por mim pareceu redobrar. Como ela poderia amar alguém tão mutilado e deformado, eu não sabia. Mas não me importei, pois sabia que seus sentimentos eram reais, verdadeiros e infinitos. Por alguma razão que eu desconhecia – e nem tentava mais entender! –, ela me amava exatamente como eu era. E isso me deixou feliz. Pela primeira vez em mais de um século eu senti esperança.

Não a esperança dela, mas a minha própria. Esperança de que finalmente haveria uma chance para mim. Eu não precisaria mais passar o resto da eternidade lutando sozinho contra minha depressão. Aliás, que depressão? Naquele momento, seus olhos amorosos nos meus, sua mão delicada na minha, seu sorriso doce, não havia depressão alguma. Nem a lembrança de que um dia tinha havido alguma depressão.

Eu só via ela. Não havia mais nada no mundo que importasse a não ser fazê-la feliz. Para sempre. Eu soube então que nossos destinos estavam ligados para sempre e que eu não poderia sair para longe dela, não poderia deixá-la nunca mais, nem se eu quisesse. Eu finalmente entendi o amor e acreditei nele.

**N/A:**. tô felizinha com essa fic! Primeira vez que escrevo por "pura inspiração" e não para um chall (da Just)! E primeira fic não-Harry Potter também. XD Alice e Jasper é amor demais! Espero que gostem! Tks, Jay, por betar essa para mim!!

Bjos


	2. Reviews Antigas

GakuenAlicefan27  
2010-02-05 . chapter 1

Cristo! Eu consegui sentir o amor da minha cadeira do computador! Maravilhoso!

ashleyfisc.c  
2009-09-19 . chapter 1

tãão perfeita *-*

MahRathbone  
2009-08-23 . chapter 1

Oh!  
Muito fofo!  
Posta mais..  
outro capitulo..  
Bjs

Lila Ribeiro  
2009-06-21 . chapter 1

AMEI!  
A Alice e o Jas são meus preferidos em Crepúsculo e essa Fic ta simpismente PERFEITA!  
Parabéns vc escreve MUITO!

Nah  
2009-01-25 . chapter 1

Aw, que lindo *-*

Eu sempre fico imaginando o encontro deles. Como exatamente o Jasper reagiu e o que ele pensou. E essa fic correspondeu as minhas expectativas.

Parabens pela linda fic!

Kathy V.  
2009-01-11 . chapter 1

Ah, que fic fofa!!  
( eu tinha visto a capa na sua sign no 6v, mas inda n tinha criado coragem pra ler)  
Alice e Jasper são fofos, neah. Não tem como não adorá-los.

BelaYoukai  
2008-12-11 . chapter 1

Perfeita. Não tem nem mais o que falar...

F  
2008-11-05 . chapter 1

Oh, ficou linda, Sami...  
Vc é foda, adorei mesmo..  
Parabéns...  
Kiss

Nanda Clearwater  
2008-11-04 . chapter 1

Oh my... Isso é perfeição no sentido mais bruto da palavra. *.*  
Amei, amei, amei, amei muito, adorei mesmo, estou até boba aqui. o.o Eu ia tentar desenvolver uma review mais extensa, mas estou tão pasma com essa fic que nem consigo falar direito. u.u  
Meus parabéns. ^^ Bjus,  
*Favoritada*

Camila Belle  
2008-09-23 . chapter 1

Ah muito muito linda essa fic!  
AMEI!*-*  
Jasper e Alice sã perfeitos um para o outro!!  
Mas parabéns,você passou e interpretou os sentimentos do querido Jasper (=P) de maneira linda e ficar aquela melação..xD  
Amei!  
bju bju bju

susaninha  
2008-09-20 . chapter 1

oi!!  
gosto tanto da alice e jasper, é uma pena realmente que eles nao sejam mais activos nos livros =(  
gostei imenso da tua fic, e se fosse a ti, pensava numa continuação..boa? =P  
bjuh*

Miss Just  
2008-09-20 . chapter 1

Eu amei, dear!! Really, ficou super sweet e sentida :D Tens de escrever mais coisinhas assim para moi betar ^^  
Bjos! ;*

Lisi Black S.  
2008-09-20 . chapter 1

Jasper/Alice é tão amor! *-*

adorei demais a forma com que o Jasper se sentia em relação aos sentimentos dos outros, o amor principalmente, e, claro, o jeito com que ele compreendeu o amor ao ver a Alice. esse primeiro encontro deles é tão amplo, dá pra escrever de tantas formas, que eu acho que nunca vou cansar de ler uma nova versão!  
anyway, muito cute tua fic :D


End file.
